In my Darkness
by Lizzy Lopez
Summary: Un despertar, una realidad, recuerdos que simplemente no te dejan ser... un final, que debió suceder


**In my Drakness**

Él debía salir de ese lugar, esa maldita prisión, debía bajar y buscarlo, no podía continuar si él, él era el único que tenía, su único apoyo cuando decidió por cuenta propia entrar en aquel experimento, muchos siglos atrás, quien diría que con su apoyo y el de él, descubrirían aquella formula que los hacia únicos, no solo a él, sino a algunos merecedores de ello, "jugar a ser dios" no, no, el no jugo a nada, el simplemente estaba aburrido y ese aburrimiento lo llevo a encontrar aquello que lo termino condenando, si tan solo su hermano lo hubiera detenido, pero incluso el, el poderoso gobierno británico ansiaba que el descubriera aquello.

Si tan solo no se hubiera cegado, nada de esto habría pasado, el, los suyos, su familia, no habrían sido atrapados y condenados a una eternidad en animación suspendida, no hubiera sido chantajeado por Marcus y ahora mismo, no estaría ahí encerrado por esos malditos humanos inferiores a él, al gran Sherlock… no, el ya no era eso, ya no era el gran detective consultor, él era Khan un superhombre genéticamente modificado, por sí mismo, con ayuda de su esposo, John, que incluso el mismo se había modificado para poder estar a su lado, porque su amor era tan grande que incluso el mismo lo ayudo a reclutar posibles candidatos para su incursión de hacer un mundo mejor al que ya existía, contando claro a su hermano, pero solo porque en ese momento lo necesitaba, porque él iba a encubrirlos mientras ellos se apoderaban de todo el sistema sin que nadie los detuviera, Moriarty no había sido un genio como él creía, no… el genio era él.

_¿Qué harás con ese poder Sherlock?-pregunto en su momento John, justo antes de empezar a sí mismo a inyectarse esa fórmula, en aquel laboratorio secreto que su hermano tenia dentro de instalaciones militares- _

_Por favor John, no puedes ser tan tonto –respondió con desagrado a dicha pregunta, eran tan obvias sus intenciones, que acaso su esposo seguía siendo un estúpido-_

_No soy tonto Sherlock, solo deseo saber que sucederá si tienes razón y la formula funciona, que haremos luego de eso y más que nada… que va a pasar con nosotros –dijo ofendido ante el tono de fastidio que a veces su detective usaba para hablarle, lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, pero a veces, sus tonitos de voz, hacían que deseara golpearlo._

_No haremos nada que el mundo no requiera… nada que los dañe y sobre todo… yo nunca voy a dejarte John, nadie más está capacitado para soportarme, eso es un hecho relevante, aun cuando tengamos a sujetos altamente modificados los cuales ya hemos escogido y usaremos luego, aun con ellos, nadie es tu John, nadie nunca será tú –dijo inyectando la formula en su brazo, lo último que vio, fue a John sonreírle como a él tanto le gustaba._

Sus palabras habían surtido efecto, el capitán se había detenido para escuchar sus palabras, si lograba convencerlo, si lograba salir de ahí, podría bajar y buscarlo, pero todo dependía de que ese maldito Vulcano no metiera sus narices donde no debía, pensar en eso le trajo el recuerdo de su hermano, que igualmente estaba abajo, en alguno de esos torpedos, pero, él, no le importaba, no tanto como le importaba su esposo, su pareja, su igual, según el mismo, pues así lo consideraba, aun cuando a su ver, seguía siendo un estúpido y tenía ideales, aun así, eran iguales, porque el amor que ellos se tenían, era simplemente único.

Todo lo que el capitán dijo luego sobre él, no le importo, solo una cosa, "aniquilarlo" a él, por favor, acaso en el planeta Kronos no se había dado cuenta, él era simplemente único, especial, magnifico… un escuadrón de Klingons no pudo siquiera con él, ya antes cuando llego, había matado a algunos, estos, igual que los otros, no habían valido la pena. …. El capitán era tan estúpido, vivía solo porque él lo dejaba, claro que no, él vivía porque podía sobre vivir a cualquier cosa, había jugado tanto consigo mismo que incluso creía que era simplemente inmortal, lo que el aburrimiento había hecho, era mejorarse a sí mismo. Así que las palabras estúpidas que el capitán ese decía, no importaban, todos en esa nave vivían, gracias a que dentro estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, su esposo y su familia… aun cuando… ahora faltaba uno de ellos.

-… dos, tres, uno, siete, cuatro, seis, uno, uno, si quiere saber, porque hice lo que hice… corrobórelo –le dice mientras lo observa fijamente a los ojos, sin despegar mi mirada del chico, un simple chico que se creía un capitán solo por vestir como uno, él había sido un capitán mucho antes, el único y el mejor, capitán pirata de todos los tiempos, el mejor detective consultor y el líder de una en su momento, aburrida incursión contra los humanos, especie completamente en decadencia, a su ver, a su entendimiento.

-dame una razón por la que debo escucharte –escucho decir al "capitán" mientras le observaba devolviendo la mirada con desconfianza-

-le puedo dar setenta y dos… -lo observó con fijeza- y están a bordo de su nave capitán y siempre lo han estado –le digo con esa seriedad que me caracteriza, manteniendo el misterio en mi voz para así, como decía él, darle más énfasis a su curiosidad- le sugiero que abra uno… -es todo lo que dice, antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a observar el espacio desde la ventana en su celda.

_No es grandioso Sherlock –dice el doctor emocionado, viendo en la pantalla una imagen que apenas y puede creer._

_Lo es John –dice viendo la pantalla, con un temor creciendo en él, con un miedo y una alegría, a la responsabilidad que ahora venía a ellos y la incertidumbre del que hacer._

_No te vez muy animado –dice el doctor tomando la mano del que a sido su esposo el último par de años, muchos años y aún no han cambiado, en nada, sigue siendo el mismo, la misma apariencia de cuando se inyecto la formula y las que le siguieron- vamos a estar bien, nada malo pasara Sherlock…_

_¡Khan! Cuantas veces John te he dicho que no me llames así, soy Khan –le repito pues estábamos en la enfermería de la nave que tripulábamos en ese momento._

_No seas gruñón, el de las hormonas soy yo –dice negando y posando su mano en su abultado vientre de solo cinco meses- lo sientes…-afirma observando la pantalla donde se nota al pequeño moverse dentro de él._

_Lo siento John, ahora, puedo irme,… tengo más cosas que hacer –dice zafando su mano, la calidez que su corazón estaba sintiendo era algo que no había experimentado, no desde que había empezado a amar a su esposo, esta calidez a pesar de todo era distinta y le daba miedo._

_Está bien… Khan, puedes irte… solo recuerda que hoy vamos a celebrar –dice con un suspiro dejando ir a su esposo, posando él ahora la mano en su vientre cuando lo ve desaparecer tras la puerta- no te preocupes Hamish, papá te ama tanto como yo lo hago, solo tiene miedo –habla a su vientre sintiendo las pequeñas patadas del pequeño, su esposo podía ser un desatendido, pero él había visto sus notas y tenía algunas hojas escritas con el nombre de Hamish Alexander Holmes- tu papá te ama…-repite de nuevo, con una sonrisa que no iba a desaparecer de su rostro en mucho tiempo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me veo salir de mi palacio mental cuando veo al capitán venir a mi celda corriendo, era tan obvio que ya había abierto un torpedo, era tan fácil de manipular ese chiquillo, solo había tenido que decir las palabras correctas, sin humillarlo y ser sarcástico en mis hablar, sin rebajarlo demasiado como lo merecía y bingo, ahí estaba, el frente a mi diciendo que había un hombre en el torpedo, a mi explicando que yo mismo los había puesto, debido a que necesitaba hacerlo si deseaba salvarlos, como no pude salvarlo a él.

-¿y quién eres? –me pregunta al fin luego de unos minutos.

-un vestigio de tiempos pasados… -observo la nada pensativo- alterado genéticamente para ser superior a todos y guiar a todos a la paz en un mundo en guerra…-mis recuerdos me traicionan al intentar explicarme-… pero fuimos condenados, como criminales y enviados a este exilio… hemos dormido por mucho tiempo –siento la mirada del Vulcano sobre mí, así que se la devuelvo- esperando que al despertar todo fuera… diferente –lo observo con dureza- pero a causa de la destrucción de Vulcano, su flota empezó a buscar agresivamente en cuadrantes distantes del espacio, mi nave fue hallada a la deriva pero solo yo fui revivido –observo ahora al capitán, mi tono de voz se hacía cada vez más duro-

-ya investigue a John Harrison… -dice el capitán- hasta hace un año el no existía…

-John Harrison fue una invención –ese mandito se atrevía a mencionar un nombre que solo yo debía pronunciar- creada en el momento en que fui despertado por su almirante Marcus –digo mientras me pongo de pie y los observo al capitán con una mirada tan dura y fría- para ayudarlo a impulsar su causa… una fachada para esconder mi verdadera identidad…-lo observo fijamente por unos segundos-… mi nombre es Khan –mis labios se mueven de forma que acentúen mis palabras-

_No Sherlock, ¡tu nombre no es Khan! –dice John molesto viendo a su esposo en su laboratorio de nuevo._

_Lo es John, ya te lo dije, mi nombre nunca me ha gustado, es tan simple… -dice sin despegar la mirada del microscopio._

_No sigas con eso Sherlock, tu nombre no tiene nada de malo, tu eres solo un paranoico que se deja molestar por su hermano –bufa viendo mal a su esposo, no podía sacarle esa idea de la mente, tenían años peleando por eso y aun así no lograba hacerlo cambiar de parecer._

_Sherlock es nombre de niña John, si tenemos una hija más delante, te dejare nombrarla así, pero yo, soy Khan –resalto de nuevo, volteando ahora a ver a su esposo que sorprendido y sosteniendo a su pequeño Hamish lo observa, para luego simplemente sonreírle._

_No nombrare a una hija mía Sherlock, a menos que tu dejes que yo te llame así…-dice poniendo el rostro serio._

_Está bien John, pero solo en nuestro camarote… no fuera de él, soy el capitán y no quiero escuchar Mycroft burlarse de mi –desiste al fin, sintiendo de pronto a su esposo e hijo, abrazarlo._

_Escuchaste Hamish, papi le gano a papá –dice riendo mientras su hijo de un año lo imita._

El salvajismo era lo que mi ser se había convertido cuando el tiempo siguió su curso, aun cuando John estaba a mi lado, cuando mi hijo trataba de estar siempre conmigo, cuando mi hermano intentaba pararme, simplemente, yo no desistí, conquiste mundos, destruí otros, juzgue, castigué y sobre todo… pelee por mis ideales que en ese momento, eran, prevalecer solo aquellos que demostraran no ser tan estúpidos y mediocres, sin contar a mi esposo, sin contar a mi hijo, sin contar… no, contando a mi hermano, porque él nunca me había agradado.

-yo te vi abriendo fuego contra una habitación llena de oficiales desarmados de la flota, los mataste a sangre fría…-dice con dureza en capitán con rencor en sus palabras.

-Marcus me arrebato a mi tripulación –_mi familia_ se da vuelta respondiendo con rencor en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡tú eres un homicida! –levanta la voz más fuerte el chiquillo.

-uso a mis amigos para controlarme –la frustración en mi voz empezaba a notarse, debía calmarse si es que no deseaba ser descubierto antes de poder liberarlo, razón por la cual me doy la vuelta dando las espalda a ambos- …yo trate, de liberarlos contrabandeándolos en las mismas armas que yo diseñe –digo ahora con voz calmada, respirando hondo para calmarme, mis ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos- …. Pero fui descubierto –digo en voz baja sin llegar a ser un susurro- huir solo, fue mi única opción y cuando lo hice, tuve razones para sospechar que Marcus –mis gestos se hacen pronunciados, con rencor cada una de las palabras salen de mi boca mientras mi tono de voz se eleva- el mato a todas y cada una de las personas que yo más quería… -mis ojos ceden a los recuerdos y lágrimas que en más de 300 años no había derramado, bajan por mis mejillas- asi que yo, respondí igual…

"_¡Papá!"_

"_Sherlock, te amo" _

mi tripulación, es mi familia –volteo a verlo cambiando un poco mi actitud, hundiendo en mi mente, las palabras, encerrándolas en mi palacio mental- existe algo que usted no haría por su familia –le digo con calma, pero con un rostro de dolor y pena, dejando exteriorizar mis sentimientos, deseaba convencerlo, deseaba poder ir por él.

Todo el momento se termina cuando se escucha el aviso al capitán una nave se aproxima, y todo mi ser tiembla, el venia por mí, venia por ello, iba a quitármelo a él también, no podía hacer nada, no mientras estuviera aquí encerrado, en esa celda. Iba a faltarle de nuevo a mi promesa sobre cuidar de ellos, de él, cuando despertáramos, cuando pudiéramos al fin poder ser libres y yo demostrarle cuanto había cambiado en ese tiempo sin él.

_-¡es tu culpa Sherlock! Es tu culpa que estemos en esta celda, que estemos a punto de ser condenados –dice molesto abrazando a Hamish de 9 años._

_-yo solo tenía un ideal, no es mi culpa que esos estúpidos no lo acepten –me defiendo, pero por dentro la angustia me está comiendo pues he condenado a mi hijo a mi esposo a mi tripulación a un camino sin retroceso, cuánta razón tenía Lestrade cuando me advertía y yo simplemente, como a mi hermano, lo ignoraba, mientras me arrepentía de haberles dado esa oportunidad de ser superiores._

_-me llamas a mi estúpido, cuando tú lo eres… Khan… ahora seremos condenados, no solo yo, si no tu hijo también, nos arrastraste a esto… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos creían que iba a desistir, ellos pensaban que no iba a destruir el mundo que una vez fue suyo, pero estaban muy equivocados su nave lo decía USS Vengeance, iba a vengarse de ese mundo que alguna vez considero su hogar, donde el maldito de Marcus había destruido lo que el tanto amaba junto a su esposo, lo que era de ambos, lo que no podía ser de nadie más, lo que ni siquiera el mismo a pesar de ser quien era, un Superhombre, Superhumano, un casi dios; iba a dejar de amar, si hijo, su pequeño Hamish.

-Usted…-dice sosteniendo la cabeza del Marcus con ambas manos, siendo observado por su hija, el capitán y el ingeniero o lo que fuera- Usted….-el rencor y el odio era palpable en mis palabras-… debió dejarme dormido….-mis ojos se llenan de un odio tal que me impulsa más a ms instintos salvajes a salir y termino destrozando el cráneo del almirante, nada más me importaba, solo quería salir de ahí con mi tripulación, con mi John, los gritos de la chica no me importan, menos cuando dejo inerte el cuerpo de su padre en esa silla.

Respiro hondo antes de tomar al capitán y comunicarme con la nave, necesitaba de ellos, necesitaba de él.

-voy a hacer que esto sea muy simple para usted –muestro en la pantalla al capitán siendo apuntado por su misma arma, mientras del otro lado, quien intuí era su amante y no solo su primer oficial, me observa con una ligera expresión en el rostro, él no era yo, él era un vulcano que no se asemejaba a mí, al gran Khan- su tripulación por la mía

-nos va a traicionar –hace la pregunta como una afirmación el vulcano, cosa que saca mi lado sarcástico.

-ah en serio es brillante señor Spook –le miro con esa expresión que solía hacer cuando las cosas eran obvias y la gente a mi alrededor era tan estúpida.

-¡Spook no le…! –golpeo al chico y lo dejo noqueado, como se atrevía a siquiera hablar sin mi autorización.

-Señor Spook… debe a mi tripulación –digo viendo la pantalla con una mirada llena de preocupación, cosa que sentía pues ahora mismo, todo lo que hacía, no tenía sentido para mí, mi mente solo gritaba John.

-¿y que hará cuando la tenga? –pregunta con calma, viendo la pantalla.

-continuar nuestro trabajo antes de ser expatriados –le respondo de inmediato.

-que según entiendo, tiene que ver con el genocidio de todos los seres que parecen menos que superiores –su seriedad en las palabras eran ciertas.

-debo destruirlo señor Spook o entonces me dará lo que yo quiero –lo miro con fijeza esperando acepte, iba a matar a ese vulcano por hacerme casi rogar por algo.

-basta de esto Sherlock…-la voz se escucha de inmediato y me hace temblar, mi expresión se muestra sorprendida y mis ojos buscan del otro lado al dueño de esa voz- basta…-ante mí se está John, con mantas que lo ayudan a abrigarse, su piel pálida por la criogenización, sus labios rojos y sus ojos profundos observándome con lastima, temor y comprensión.

-John…-lo miro sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, 300 años encerrados en un castigo que yo mismo nos ocasiones.

-Sherlock… por favor, basta… -se nota el temblor en sus palabras y la tristeza en ellas- detén esto… olvida todo y junto a esa nave y los nuestros vayámonos –dice caminando a paso lento hacia la pantalla junto a vulcano.

-John… no puedo –respondo con toda la sinceridad, sintiendo mis ojos arder por las lágrimas que no caen.

-porque Sherlock… porque no puedes… porque insistes en ser algo que no eres –le mira dolido.

-él lo mato, ¡el mato a Hamish! –mi voz suena fuerte y con dolor- ellos mataron a nuestro hijo… como deseas que no me vengue, como deseas que no sea quien les haga pagar cuando ellos usaron lo que más amaba y …-siento la calidez de las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, al fin, estas eran de dolor, un dolor de padre.

-no Sherlock… ellos no mataron a Hamish…-cierra los ojos y los abre mostrando odio en ellos- fuiste tú, tu mataste a Hamish cuando te volviste esto, cuando nos condenaron a dormir congelados, cuando permitiste que el fuera apartado de nosotros… fuiste tú Khan quien mato a nuestro hijo, mucho antes que todos ellos, así que ahora tú William Sherlock Scott Holmes vas a dejar todo esto, vas a olvidarte de tu venganza y nos vamos a ir lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre y donde tu mi estúpido esposo y Detective Consultor, deje de lado sus ambiciones y vuelva a ser el mismo de quien me enamore hace mucho tiempo…-termina de decir suavizando la mirada- por favor…

Bajo la mirada sintiendo el peso de todas sus palabras, era verdad, yo tenía la culpa de todo, no el, no ellos, yo… no el mundo como creía, solo yo y mi maldito orgullo, aburrimiento y ansias de conocer más haya de mis límites.

-papá….-la voz me hace voltear de nuevo mi vista a la pantalla, observando al lado de John, a nuestro pequeño, una copia exacta de mí, como John solía decir- papá… vamos a casa papá

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que las lágrimas caigan a caudales por mis mejillas, los abro y observo a ambos, olvidando que están en otra nave, olvidando todo ahora, incluso olvidando que soy Khan.

-si hijo… vamos a casa –pronuncio y en el rostro de mis dos amores se forma una simple sonrisa de felicidad, que tanto añoraba volver a observar.


End file.
